


Human Nature

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship, Gen, OOC, Pre-Series, Short, Sweet, actually, author has no regrets, because I’m just letting her ignore it’s because the trauma, becausr I’m happy to post something, e01s01: The Vulcan Hello, i wrote this directly after seeing the first two episodes, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: Philippa saw Michael and saw she wasn’t comfortable with er own nature. She set out to change that.





	Human Nature

Philippa is not surprised that Michael does not smile.  
She’s been raised by a Vulcan, what would you expect?  
But it’s still quite disconcerting to see a human but basically interact with a Vulcan child, at least in mannerisms.   
And though she does not show it, she doesn’t like even that bit of interaction she saw between Sarek and Michael - or rather heard, the whispered but sharp remark to behave.

She sets to work, on that first day, hoping to return her to that human way. To smiling. Because even though it could be wishful thinking, she heard the emotions and thoughts in every sentence. She’s sure. And Philippa likes her, likes her so much. Philippa hears and feels and sees the tense, barely-constrained emotions, and she doesn’t want someone who could be her friend to feel so unwell about her own nature.

A week later, Michael smiles a gorgeous smile at her, in the mess no less, and she knows she was right. She can make her feel comfortable again. And maybe, just maybe, they’ll be friends. (They will be.)


End file.
